


She Couldn't Stop Touching Him

by bloodredcherry



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherry/pseuds/bloodredcherry
Summary: She couldn’t stop touching him.At first it was easy enough to excuse, because he had been dead, and then he burst from the earth and ruins of the cabin and she didn’t think twice before launching herself at him.





	She Couldn't Stop Touching Him

She couldn’t stop touching him.

At first it was easy enough to excuse, because he had been dead, and then he burst from the earth and ruins of that fucking cabin and she didn’t think twice before launching herself at him.

She hadn’t left his side since their group hug. It was ridiculous, but they had been fooled once before and she was a bit worried that this was a dream, or that she had somehow been knocked out and any minute she would wake up and reality would set in and Pablo would be gone for good.

As Pablo cleaned up and got changed Kelly sat perched on the edge of Ash’s bed, as Ash explained to Pablo why they hadn’t gotten rid of his stuff – Ash insisting it was because he knew that they would be able to get Pablo back, the real reason was that neither of them could bear to go through with it.

If Pablo was curious about her proximity, he didn’t mention it, and instead just shrugged on a sweatshirt.

As they sped down the highway, towards Elk Grove, Kelly sat, quietly, watching Pablo and Ash bantering in the front seat. She reached out and tentatively laid a hand on Pablo’s shoulder. She danced her fingers over the Sumerian script that was scrawled across the nape of his neck and he grabbed her hand.

“Cut it out, Kelly. That tickles.”

She snatched her hands back and sat on them. 

What the hell, Kelly?

She shook herself. It wasn’t as though she and Pablo were that reserved with each other, but aside from a few hugs and high fives, it was Pablo who initiated the contact.

Kelly sighed and looked out the window. You’re just glad that he’s alive, she told herself. And besides, what was the big deal? Friends touched each other all the time. 

Kelly let out a sigh, as she watched the trees flash by.

Baal was dead, the Necronomicon was back where it belonged – she should have been happy. She shouldn’t still feel so anxious. 

She worked her bottom lip between her teeth – It was the same feeling she had back in Jacksonville, it was as if she was waiting on the edge of a knife, and sooner or later things would all go to hell sooner or later.

The only good thing Kelly could hold on to, was that Pablo was back. He was with them, and the gaping hole his absence had left in their little team was back together – no matter how ragged the edges. 

She reached forward and slung an arm around Pablo, resting her chin on his shoulder.

“Geez, Kelly, what gives?” She could hear the nervousness in Pedro’s voice, and she loosened her grip.

Ash glanced over and smirked, “Shit. Maybe I should try dying sometime.” Kelly made a face. “Careful kid, your face might stay that way.”

Kelly laughed out loud, “real mature, Ash.” She replied, thankful for the distraction. If Pablo noticed she had avoided his question, he didn’t push it.

Ash suddenly jerked the wheel and pulled into the parking lot of the gas station.

“I gotta take a dump. It’s still a few hours until we reach Elk Grove. I figure you two rest and clean up the best you can. Lysol wipes are in the trailer.”

Great. Kelly tried not to show her distain. She was tired of feeling lemon fresh, and she had enough dry shampoo in her hair for four people. Kelly slung her bag over her shoulder and climbed out of the Delta. She surveyed the parking lot, and then glanced at Pablo.

“Snacks?”

“Hell yes, I’m starving.” Pablo run a hand across his face. “Do you mind if I stay outside? All of that time in the car has me feeling claustrophobic.”

Kelly waited a beat before nodding because of course it was ok. Kelly wasn’t a fucking lunatic. She couldn’t tell him that he wasn’t allowed to leave her side for… for…

Ever.

She quickly crossed the parking lot and opened the door to the small convenience store attached to the gas station. Bells jingled, and the attendant barely looked up from her phone. It was a small, middle of nowhere convenience store, but it had a decent chip selection and it had Kelly’s favourite energy drink. 

It’s the little things, she reminded herself. The little things were what kept her sane. Of course, there were certain things she knew she’d never be able to enjoy again – things that brought up memories that Kelly was pretending to forget.

Kelly pulled out her wallet and opened it. She had saved all her tips from the bar in Jacksonville, but it still wasn’t much, but it would get them to Elk Grove. And who knows, maybe now finally, they would be able to settle down somewhere and attempt to plant roots. Roots that one day could try to kill you, but roots nevertheless. 

It wasn’t long before Kelly exited the station, carrying two bags full of an assortment of chips, nuts and chocolate. She had a pack of cigarettes tucked into her jacket pocket – she didn’t indulge often but after the last few weeks, she felt like she could smoke the entire pack. 

Maybe that’ll calm my nerves, and I’ll be able to get a –

Kelly stopped, her eyes scanning the parking lot, not seeing the familiar face she had been expecting.

Take a deep breath, she commanded herself. It’s nothing. It’s probably nothing. Well it could be something – No! She forced herself to take a deep breath.

“Hey, Kelly!”

She turned so quickly, she nearly toppled over. Pablo was crouched beside a coffee table, waving her over. She saw a small ball of black fur, that she soon realized was a puppy.

A fucking puppy.

Kelly felt a rush of heat behind her eyes. She had thought something terrible had happened, and Pablo had just been busy petting a puppy. Kelly walked over, and Pablo squinted at her.

“You okay?”

“Yep.”

Pablo stared at her for a moment, but then went back to scratching the small Labrador behind the ears. The puppy’s entire body was wiggling in excitement.

Kelly was tentative, because although she knew they had defeated the evil the Book of the Dead had released, she wasn’t entirely convinced, and if a damned puppy turned into a deadite, she would put herself down.

The puppy noticed Kelly and wiggled over – quickly finding her hand. Kelly felt the puppy’s milk teeth bite into her flesh and she lurched back, snacks scattering.

“Oh my gosh!” A young woman cried. “Bad Mr. Cuddles! Bad boy!” The woman glanced at Kelly, “Are you okay? He’s been mouthing a lot lately, and I’m so sorry. We’ve been trying clicker training but –”

As the woman continued, Kelly just stared at her, unsure of what to do with a completely normal, non-evil, situation.

It was only when Pablo elbowed her sharply that she realized the woman had asked her another question.

“Oh, I’m fine,” Kelly held up her hand. “See? All good.”

The woman looked relieved, and gathered up Mr. Cuddles, chastising him all the way to her car.

“Am I crazy Pablo? For being afraid of a puppy?”

“Nah. I should probably be more cautious. But, I mean, would that be a bad way to go?”

“What? Having your throat ripped out by a hell hound?”

“Well, when you put it like that…”

“I’m just saying.”

Just then they heard a shout, Ash was opening the Delta’s car door. “I want to get to Elk Grove by sundown.”

Kelly hefted the bag of snacks and deposited them into the back seat.

“Did you get any pork rinds?”

“No.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because they’re disgusting, and they stink up the car.”

Ash turned around in disgust, slamming his hands on the wheel. “Disgusting?” He muttered. “See if I ever save your ungrateful ass again.” Something sailed by him and landed on the floor. He reached over with his good hand and picked up a bag of original Baconettes. 

“Kelly…” Ash turned around and held out his elbow. “You’re the best.”

“That is what they say,” she replied, bumping his elbow with her own. She smiled despite herself – she really didn’t like pork rinds.

“Maybe if we gun it, we can reach Elk Grove before Happy Hour is over, there’s a waitress at a little bar there I would love to get wr-”

Kelly rolled her eyes and held out her hand. “Hand them over.”

“No way, what gives?” Ash demanded.

“I told you. No more stories about your … conquests. Give ‘em.”

“No.”

“Give them.”

“Fine, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“For going balls deep into details about –”

Kelly finally snatched the bag of pork rinds and pitched them out the window.

Ash gave her a dark look and started grumbling about ‘free speech’ and Kelly just put her earbuds in and closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom and I'm pretty sure it's trash - so do let me know what you think and any constructive criticism is welcomed! There;s a possibility of a second chapter, depending on whether or not y'all would want to read it.


End file.
